A Cry For Help
by krissypoison
Summary: A Degrassi Fanfiction! Clare Edwards's last cry for help was to get her parent's attention. Now, she want Eli's attention. She spiralled into depression, has an eating disorder, and is doing things she normally wouldn't!
1. Introduction

Cry For Help

A Degrassi Fanfiction

Clare Edwards's last cry for help was to get her parent's attention. Now, she want Eli's attention. She has spiralled into a deep depression, as well as an eating disorder. Her friend's become worried, as well as Eli.

This one was for all those EClare fans. :) Tell me what you think, should I write it?

There will be EClare moments, you can count on that!

**Quick Sample.**

_Did Eli no longer love me? Am I not pretty enough? What was his deal? _I thought to myself as he pulled over my shirt and observing myself through my bedroom mirror. Latley, I had been eating way too much, so I had been packing on pounds. Heart break does that... Of course I was the one that left him. Now, he had spotten himself another girl, who was pretty, skinny, and not dull. She was perfect for him..

My hands went to my waist, was I really this large? I turned to the side, observing myself from that angle and frowned. I really HAD gained weight! Imogen was SO much skinnier, no wonder Eli liked her. A soft sigh escaped my lips, I had to do something about that, I had to avoid eating today at all costs. No more eating for Clare, atleast not for today. Today, I was going to skip eating, and work out! What a great mind set!


	2. Chapter 2

_Did Eli no longer love me? Am I not pretty enough? What was his deal? _I thought to myself as he pulled over my shirt and observing myself through my bedroom mirror. Latley, I had been eating way too much, so I had been packing on pounds. Heart break does that... Of course I was the one that left him. Now, he had spotten himself another girl, who was pretty, skinny, and not dull. She was perfect for him..

My hands went to my waist, was I really this large? I turned to the side, observing myself from that angle and frowned. I really HAD gained weight! Imogen was SO much skinnier, no wonder Eli liked her. A soft sigh escaped my lips, I had to do something about that, I had to avoid eating today at all costs. No more eating for Clare, atleast not for today. Today, I was going to skip eating, and work out! What a great mind set!

- school -

I stepped onto the campus of school as I straightened out my uniform. My eyes fixiated onto the talking couple, but I knew I was not the only one staring. Why? Because they were staring right back at me, that's why. My lip retracked into my mouth as I moved towards my locker. Today was a brand new day. A day for new things, new experiences, new friends, and new guys!

_Yet, for some odd reason, my thoughts remained on that emo boy. With his finger nails panted black, that ring on his finger, his dark clothes, he was darkly gorgeous. How could I forget ourfirst kiss? And how it lead to something more. I did what I promised never to do...I abbandoned him. Yet, he found someone so quickly. Oh Eli..._

"Hey, Clare," Came the voice of Eli, which haunted me so deeply. I turned - faced him and gave him a soft smile. "Uhh," Was what came out of my mouth as I shut her locker.

"Uhh?" There was amusement in his voice as his eyebrows raised. "I was going to ask you something," His arms were looped with that arm-warmer hugged arm of Imogen.

I did my best not to look as I pressed my back to the coolness of the locker, but I was failing miserably. Infact, I had been so focused on their looped arms, that I had not heard what he had said. "Come again?"

Eli furrowed his brow, seeming to be a little disturbed by my puzzling behaviour. Not typical. I _was_ acting a bit _odd_ today. "I was going to ask if you could do another review on my upcoming play," He stated, that half-crooked smile spreading across he pale face.

"Oh," I thought aloud, reaching into my backpack to pull out my agenda. "When would you like it?" I asked.

Eli shrugged, and blinked several times before looking over to Imogen, "How does Thursday sound? Lunch?" He asked, his fingers lightly caressing the fabricated arm of the other girls.

"S..sure," I stuttered before jotting it down and slipping the agenda back into my backpack. _This would pose as perfect! If Eli saw that I did not eat and that I have lost some weight, he surley would think something was up! Now all I have to do is find something else to interest him in and he will surley have me on his mind._

I did not let my thoughts show the delight I was feeling inside - directly onto the outside. If drama was what Eli like, Drama was what Eli was going to get.

Okay, so this chapter was VERY short, quick paced, not well thought out, and really..not my best work. I wasn't able to brainstorm simply because I do not have my own laptop top and I've been busy! :) But I promise the next Chapter will be better. I'm changing up the plot a little bit more, why? Because I think it would be fun if not only was Clare depressed on the inside, but what if this whole new side comes out? Like, she begans partying and doing things that the normal Clare would not, that includes...maybe having sex? So we could have some Lemons. Tell me your idea's! This chapter was just to get some things Rollin! :D


End file.
